The Spin Off Hell
by Zoela
Summary: The fate of being in the Persona's franchise was to be milked everyday by Atlus. As Atlus made endless spin-offs that never stop. Or Ren just realized the horror of spin-offs, Yu was happy to have someone to bully, and Makoto was a door.
1. Welcome to the spin-off hell

Persona 5 released was better than Akira expected.

Walking through Atlus Headquarters, Akira Kurusu never thought about how good Persona 5 sells would be. Being the protagonist of Persona 5 was exhausting, but seeing the joy on the faces of long and new Persona's fans, it was worth it.

Akira finally reached the room he was looking for. The room was a lounge with a few sofas and tables. On the corner, Akira could see a small kitchen with various utensils.

It was a normal looking lounge, but what made that particular lounge special was the people in it.

You see..., this the room where the Persona's protagonist gather.

Being new into the franchise, Akira admitted that his knowledge of the Persona's series isn't much, but he could easily identify the only person inside the room.

Grey hair and eyes, a Yasogami uniform, and a short sword not far from he was sitting on one of sofa. There were no way Akira could mistaking him, remembering that his faces was on the many posters adorning Atlus HQ's walls.

Yu Narukami, the protagonist of Persona 4.

Akira walk forward to sit on a sofa across from Yu. Even though they're _technically_ the same age, Akira couldn't help but to set a good first impression for his Senpai.

"You must be Yu Narukami, the Persona 4 protagonist." Akira said, trying to tone down the exicitement in his voices, "I'm Akira Kurusu, the Persona 5 protagonist."

"Yeah, I heard about you. Congratulations, for finishing Persona 5." Yu replied, amused.

Akira laughed nervously, "Ah.. yeah! Thank you! It was a lot of work, but I'm glad it turned out well."

Yu sinister chuckle was his first warning.

"Right now you're free right? Want a drink?" Yu offered, holding a glass of some kind alcohol.

"Ah, no thanks. I don't drink."

Yu snorted, "For now."

That was his second warning.

"So.., what's your plan after Persona 5?" Yu asked. The dark exicitement in his eyes pops up warning sign inside his head, but Akira shrug it off, trying to think positive.

Akira smiled at the question. "Well, me and the rest of the Phantom Thieves actually planning to go to a road trip or something." He was about to elaborate more about his plan, but stopped when he saw his Senpai face.

Yu grinned, not a friendly grin, it's far from it. He started to cackled, radiating an air of some kind sick amusement. It's remind Akira of a supervillain laugh on TV. Instead this was really real.

Akira suddenly felt really afraid.

"Oh God Kid, You really are stupid."

"E-Excuse me?"

Yu grinned madly, "Persona 5 is a massive success! Do you really think that Atlus will just let you have a vacation? NO! Atlus will milk you dried to the bone, until their _nothing_ you could offer them."

Akira widened his eyes, it's all made sense now.

The many Persona's spin-off, the non-existent acknowledgement that Persona 3 isn't the first Persona game, and the terrified scream he heard on the way here.

No...

Yu laughed.

"Welcome... to the spin-off hell."

 **OoOoOo**

 **My first attempt of crack! BTW this is going to be a series because why not.**


	2. Rename and a Door

Sulking on the floor, with his head between his knees, a certain Persona 5 protagonist mumbled incoherently. He was cursing Atlus with every curse word he knew. Which unfortunately, wasn't a lot.

Yu snickered at the rickster, "You really hated it, huh."

"Shut up."

"Come on, It's not that bad." Yu said, didn't even tried to pretend that he was mocking the trickster, " _Ren_ _A_ _mamamia_."

"It's Ren Amamiya and shut up!" The rename protagonist glared at Yu, before continue sulking. "I just didn't get it! I already have a name. Why would Atlus change it? Even the fans agreed with, Akira Kurusu is way more cool than Ren Amamiya."

Yu rolled his eyes, "It's only natural, my name used to be Souji Seta but Atlus changed my name to Yu Narukami. But unlike you, I didn't bitch about it."

Akira pouted, "But Yu Narukami sounds cooler than Souji Seta."

Yu shrugged, "It's depend on your preference, right Makoto?"

"Yeah."

Akira jumped, looking around. "What the fuck!" He swore that Yu and him were the only ones in the room. That is, until he saw a door that previously being.. a regular door, began to move.

"I forgot to tell you." Yu smiled menacingly, "This is our predecessor, the Persona 3 protagonist, Makoto Yuki."

"Hey."


	3. An Announcement for the Door

It's been a while since they have a newcomer that Makoto forgot that a talking door wasn't actually normal.

Ren gapped at him, trying to say something, anything. But the only word he managed to say was, "How?"

Makoto shrugged (?) Could a door shrugged? This was so weird, "Long story."

Makato walked away from them, which looked really weird. He said a quick good bye from them and leaved the room.

Ren blinked. Twice. Thrice. Just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He looked at Yu, which didn't seem disturbed by.. Makoto.

"How!?" He asked again.

Yu sighed. He remembered seeing Makoto for the first time. He was still young and naive at the time, thinking that he could escaped this hellhole somehow.

"It's not my story to tell." Yu said, ignoring Ren's curious looks.

 **OoOoOo**

"Welcome back Makoto!" Said Adult A, an employee of Atlus. "It's been a while since we see you."

Makoto grunt in response, heading to his seat in Atlus main meeting room.

"I see that everyone is here," Adult B said from the head of the table. He's act as the leader of many important meetings in Atlus HQ. "You see, with Persona 5 massive success, it's been decided to make a Persona 5 dancing game. Of course everyone in this room already know that."

A murmur of agreement spread the room. Makoto hadn't been informed, but he already expected it anyway. The problem was why they invited him into this meeting.

Beside him, Adult C giggled. "There's more! There's more!" Adult C turned to him and spread her arm, ignoring the tired look Adult D send from across the room.

"What do you think about a Persona 3 dancing game?"


	4. Stuff Happens (07-13 01:56:15)

Akechi was minding his own business. Just sneaking around the Atlus HQ, trying to evade employees that would force him to dance until his legs broke. That's what he was doing anyway until he spotted a certain phantom thief lounging in one of the many lounge of Atlus HQ.

Aki..Wait, what's his new name again? Akechi pondered for a moment. But it's look like.. Joker noticed him too, because his face suddenly changed into a sneer.

"Well, well, well, looks who decides to show up? It's pancake boy."

Akechi made a show of widening his eyes. "Well, I hasn't have plan to see you. But it's look like I caught you at a particular bad mood."

"Oh, I don't know Akechi. Maybe because my LEGS is broken! Like LEGS, Akechi, LEGS! That's mean both of them!" Joker glared at him. That's when he noticed that indeed, both of Joker's legs was covered in bandages.

"How did that happen anyway?" Akechi asked, actually curious.

Joker glared intensified, his broken legs was the only thing that stopped him from choking Akechi. "The dancing game Akechi.The FUCKING DANCING GAME."

Akechi made a small 'Ah' in response, which only made Joker angrier. "And why are your _legs_ still intact ?"

"My instructor told me to take it easy, since I'm only a DLC for Dancing Starlight," He lied. His training started yesterday and the only reason he wasn't training right now was because his instructor had a bad case of diarrhea. Which he didn't had any hand in of course.

Joker started to angry rant at him. That's when they heard the approaching footsteps and both of them paled. It's time to leave.

"A-Akechi, I kinda need a little help here."

"My apologies, but self preservation is just human nature. I can't bring you with me."

"You can't kill me twice!" Joker gawped at him.

"Good bye Mamamia-kun."

"IT'S AMAMIYA YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!!!"

 **OoOoOo**

It was a coincidence that Yosuke found his junior sulking alone with his broken legs. The P5 protagonist looked miserable. Both of his legs were broken. He looks tired, sitting alone on his wheelchair. It was a sight that Yosuke unfortunately often saw.

"How are you holding up?" He asked.

"Not good," Akira grimaced, shifting in his wheelchair. "I swear this is harder than the P5 project and that game is 100 hours long."

"Dancing game is the hardest but also the shortest," Yosuke said, "Just hold on buddy."

Making a dancing game was probably the hardest thing Yosuke ever done. Especially if you are just an amateur and working for Atlus.

"It was a hard time for all of us," Yosuke sighed, "It's really took a toll on all of us. Yukiko cooks more, Yu become an alcoholic, and I'm pretty sure Teddie develop a double personality to cope."

"Yeah about that, how did Yu got his booze from? He still technically underage righy?" Akira asked. Atlus have a public image to keep and an alcoholic sosiopath on their immortal highschool character wasn't actually the best public image.

"Remember how Yu's Velvet room is a limousine filled with booze? They keep the booze inside the second floor basement. Yu always stole the-Akira where are you going?"

 **OoOoOo**

Human Minato eat and Yu was having a hard time to not looking at his predecessor human body.

It's not like he never seen Makoto normal body. They work together before for Persona Q, but they were in their chibi form at the time. But now, Makoto was an actually human being and actually eating like a normal human.

Now that he thought about it, when did he ever saw Makoto _without_ food on his hands? When was the last time he saw Makoto _with_ hands?

It's look like he's not being as subtle as he like, as Makoto had noticed he's been staring. "What?"

"Ah, you just eat a lot don't you?" Yu answered, looking at the twelve bowls of ramen Makoto was consuming. "I'm not sure it's healthy for you to eat that much." Or did being a door strengthen your stomach? He didn't know anymore.

Makoto shrugged, "I need energy to work."

"Yeah, dancing game was tough." Yu nodded.

"Yeah. For that and the next project."

Now that piqued Yu's interest, "You already have a project lined up? Did Atlus want to bring Persona 3 to Switch or something?"

"You didn't know?" Makoto blinked, Yu's usually the one that inform him about this kind of thing after all, "You, me, and the newbies are going to work together."


End file.
